


Family Ties: War Orphans

by darkrose



Series: Mad World [3]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitute, Breathplay, M/M, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/pseuds/darkrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Ostagar, Loghain finally gets Alistair alone again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties: War Orphans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/1636.html?thread=2624612#t2624612) in the [Dragon Age Kink Meme](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/) on LJ. Set roughly six months after [Father Figure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/98288) and a week before the Battle of Ostagar.

Loghain had been livid when a terrified Sanga informed him that his favorite toy was no longer available. Losing access to Maric's bastard had been bad enough, but being outmaneuvered by that sly Orlesian thief was intolerable.

He'd seen the boy since arriving at Ostagar, but always with Duncan hovering over him like a protective, heavily-armed mother hen. But Duncan was in Highever, or Orzammar or somewhere, recruiting more lowlifes for his order, and Alistair was alone, staring across the camp at the king in his glittering golden armor. Loghain wondered if there was any truth to the rumours Howe had reported about Cailan bedding his half-brother.

Without giving himself time to think, he strode over and put a hand on Alistair's shoulder. Alistair flinched, but when he spoke, his voice was level.

"Teyrn Loghain."

"Come with me," Loghain said. He turned and went back to his tent.

Cauthrien was standing guard; no matter what she heard, she would maintain her silence. Loghain sat, poured himself a cup of wine, and waited. Alistair entered a few moments later. Loghain allowed the silence to stretch out and as he'd expected, Alistair broke first.

"I'm not sure what you wanted to discuss, my lord. If you need to know anything about the Grey Wardens, I'm sure Duncan will be returning soon."

Loghain chuckled and sipped his wine. "I don't have all night, boy--let's dispense with the games, shall we?"

The shadows cast by the flickering candles made Alistair look older, even more like his father. "The situation has changed, my lord. You do not have any claim on me."

"Really." Loghain smiled. "Then why are you here?

Alistair scowled. "I just wanted to make sure that we were clear on where things stand between us."

Loghain took another drink of his wine and set the cup on the table before getting up and approaching Alistair. He was amused that the boy stood perfectly still as Loghain circled him.

"What is clear," he said into Alistair's ear, "is that while you can take the boy away from the Pearl, he's still a whore."

"I am _not_. Not any more--I'm a Grey Warden." Alistair snarled.

"I have to give Duncan credit; conscripting you was an excellent way to get you all to himself." Loghain stroked Alistair's back, feeling muscle tense under his hand.

Alistair stepped away. "It's not like that," he snapped.

"No?" Loghain moved to stand in front of Alistair. He cupped the side of Alistair's face for a moment before running his fingers through his blond hair--cut short again, Loghain noted. "He's willing to share you, then? Does he like to watch you get fucked by the other criminals and degenerates in your Order?"

"Stop. It." Alistair shoved him away. He did not, however, leave the tent, which made no sense until Loghain remembered the hunger he'd seen in the boy's face as he'd watched the King. A glance down at the noticeable bulge in Alistair's breeches confirmed Loghain's suspicions.

"Ah, now I see....it's been too long and you're aching for it." Loghain said. "Why am I not surprised?"

Alistair flushed a deep, unattractive shade of red, and Loghain grinned.

Loghain rested one hip on the edge of the large table in the center of his tent. "Tell me, are the stories true? Did Cailan fuck you?"

Alistair was silent for a long time. At last he said quietly, "It's not as though I had a choice, you know."

"Please. I know you, boy." Loghain reached forward and squeezed Alistair's cock through his breeches. "I saw you watching him earlier." He shook his head. "Your own brother. How very... _Orlesian_ of you."

Alistair didn't move as Loghain unlaced his breeches. "Is this some trick?" Loghain asked, frowning. "Do you really think that if you just stand there, I'll believe that you don't want my cock up your ass? This doesn't lie, you know." He shoved Alistair's breeches down and grabbed his ass with both hands, grinding his erection against Alistair's. At last Alistair closed his eyes and sighed.

Loghain pushed Alistair against the table and reached for the oil he used to polish his armor. He thrust two fingers into Alistair's ass, using just enough oil to ease his way.

"Tell me," he said conversationally, pressing the head of his cock against Alistair's hole, "did you beg Cailain to fuck you harder, like you always did with me? Did he put his hand around your throat to make you come?" If he hadn't already been achingly hard, the mental image of Maric's beautiful golden sons rutting like beasts would have been more than enough to make him so.

"No," Alistair replied. "I didn't beg him for anything. Well except once, when I was trying to get out of fucking Anora."

Loghain froze. "What did you say?"

Alistair looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Cailan thought that maybe the problem--the reason there was no heir--was his fault. So he ordered me to lie with her to see if I could get her pregnant. The babe would still look like a Theirin, and no one would be the wiser." He turned away and shrugged. "Obviously, though, it didn't work. I expect he'll have to set her aside."

It wasn't a bad plan, and showed more intelligence than Loghain had ever given his son-in-law credit for, but he hated the idea of his daughter being reduced to a brood mare, to be covered by another stud regardless of what she might wish. That was foolish sentiment, and Loghain knew it; a queen's primary role was to produce an heir to the throne. He wouldn't have been surprised if Anora had come up with the scheme in the first place, in order to retain her crown.

Still, the thought of this boy, who'd been had by half the nobles in Ferelden by most accounts, with _his daughter_ aroused a primal rage in Loghain. He shoved into Alistair hard, slamming him against the table with each brutal thrust.

"Is this punishment, then?" Alistair said, his voice rich with amusement. "I fucked your daughter, so now you're going to rape me?"

"You can't rape a whore," Loghain retorted.

"What a charming sentiment," Alistair shot back. "Rather _Orlesian_ of you, don't you think?"

Loghain snarled, infuriatated, and reached up to grab Alistair's throat while fucking him brutally. Even as the boy struggled, almost knocking over the lamp and setting the tent ablaze, Loghain was vaguely aware that he was playing into Alistair's hands, that he'd deliberately provoked Loghain so that he'd get what he wanted out of the encounter.

"This is what you want, isn't it, whore? You should have stayed where you belonged--though I admit I rather like that you're almost as tight now as when I first had you." He bent Alistair over the table and bit his shoulder. It would bruise, and if Duncan noticed it on his return, then the damned thief would know that Loghain wasn't going to give up easily.

"You're mine," he growled against Alistair's neck. Alistair made a strange gasping sound, like he was trying to stifle a moan. Loghain tightened his grip on Alistair's throat until the boy began to fight him in earnest, kicking and squirming and trying to drive his elbow into Loghain's stomach. He'd grown an inch or two since Loghain had last seen him, and had trained back into fighting condition; it wasn't nearly as easy for Loghain to keep him down as it once had been. In the end, he had to pin him down by resting his forearm across Alistair's shoulders and using the full weight of his body to keep him on the table. He bit him again, sinking his teeth into Alistair's skin until he tasted blood.

Alistair continued to struggle even as Loghain slammed into him one last time and came, spending himself in the tight heat of his ass. He stayed there for a long moment, feeling Alistair panting beneath him.

"If you spill on my maps and ruin them, boy, I'll flay you and use your skin as a replacement." Alistair didn't respond, and after several breaths, Loghain stood up, releasing him. He watched as Alistair pulled his trousers up over his still-hard cock and attempted to arrange his tunic to hide his condition. When he finally looked at Loghain, his eyes were as cold and hard as a gold sovereign, lips pressed together in a thin, tight line.

He looked eerily like Maric had, just after he'd killed the Orlesian elf bitch. Not that Loghain would ever admit it, but it was somewhat unsettling.

Alistair held out his hand, palm up, and Loghain arched an eyebrow. "If I'm to be your whore, my lord," he said, biting off each word, "then I expect to be paid."

Loghain was torn between anger at the boy's presumption and laughter, because by Andraste's flaming ass, no one could say that Maric's bastard lacked courage. Reaching into his purse, he brought out a sovereign and tossed it to Alistair, who caught it easily.

"Thank you, my lord," he said, inclining his head slightly, his eyes never leaving Loghain's. "I shan't forget this." There was no inflection to his words, but Loghain couldn't miss the implied threat.

Yet for all of his protests, Loghain knew that Alistair wanted, _needed_ what had just happened. And depending on how things fell out after the battle, the boy's desire could be useful leverage. If the worst happened, a compliant Theirin at his side would go a long way toward reassuring the Landsmeet that Loghain's only goal was to keep Ferelden free.

He turned his attention back to his maps.


End file.
